


MBIMBE

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Cheating, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff, I don't know who to ship with whom, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: What would happened if the person you cherish the most. The person that you have grown up with. Became the Ex of your Boyfriend. The problem is that person is none other than your little brother.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

**MY BROTHER IS MY BOYFRIEND'S EX**

**P R O L O G U E**

 

I stormed inside my brother's room. Which I catched him playing video games on his TV.

 _"Ya! Why didn't you told me?!"_ I stand in front of him. Blocking the screen .

 _"Move"_ He pushed me back.

I then called his name but still no response.  His eyes are glued on the screen. I ended up pulling the plug out. The screen went black and so is him.

 _"What do you want!?"_ he said as he throw the controller away. Giving me death stares.

I folded my arms and looked directly at him.

 _"Jihoon-ah, Why didn't you tell me that you've been in a relationship with my boyfriend "_ I cried.

 _"You never asked"_ he looked at me and smiled _. "And even I tell you that Seungcheol hyung was my ex. Nothing will change.  He's already yours."_ he added.

Jihoon stand up and pat my shoulder. _"Past is past, Jeonghan hyung"_ he then left his room leaving me alone speechless _._

I know that past is past. But I'm his brother. Why did he have to kept it from me. I glance at my brother whose about to go downstairs. Why did Seungcheol also kept it from me...

I'll be okay if I heard it from them. But I heard it from other people and that's from my best friend Hong Jisoo. I sat down on the sofa and let out a sighed.

Never thought My brother is my boyfriend's ex....


	2. Chapter 2

_"YEOBO!"_ Jeonghan yell out as he approached his boyfriend

 _"Jeonghan-ah"_ Seungcheol opened his arm as the younger ran towards him

He was then hugged by Jeonghan.

Seungcheol cupped his face and pecks his forehead.

 _"Ah, I miss my princess"_ he said as he pinched the youngers cheeks.

 _"I miss my handsome prince more"_ Jeonghan said as he wrapped his arms around the olders neck.

Seungcheol pecks the latters lips and smiled. 

_"Let's go on a movie date or you want to eat at your favorite restaurant?"_

_"Both?"_

_"Aight. Let's go Princess"_

Seungcheol removed Jeonghan's arms around his neck and instead he holds his hand and intertwined it.

The two enjoyed their quality time together. They haven't bond for more than a week. Because Seungcheol is to busy with his work at the same time studying. Same as Jeonghan who is focused on his master's degree

 _"It's time to go home, Princess"_ Seungcheol said as he rest his head on the younger's shoulder.

 _"Ehhh, Why so early?"_ Jeonghan pouted. He then glance at Cheol who is now playing with his hand.

_"You don't want me to leave"_

_"Of course. I don't"_ a pause _"Why don't you stay at my place just for tonight"_

Seungcheol then sat up straight and looks directly at his boyfriend's eyes. _"Are you sure?"_

Jeonghan nodded and peck the latter's cheek. _"I really missed cuddling with you"_

_"Me too"_

The two decided to cook for dinner instead of buying. They arrived safely at Jeonghan's home.

 _"I'm home"_ Jeonghan said as he removed his shoes.

The couple are heading at the kitchen but was startled when they saw a stranger eating a loaf.

 _"Who the the hel---"_ Jeonghan was cut off.

 _"Oh, Hyung you're back"_ Jihoon came out from the living room.

_"Jihoon-ah"_

_"And you have a met my fri--boyfriend"_ Jihoon glance at Seungcheol then at his Hyung _. "His name is Kwon Soonyoung"_

 _"BOYFRIEND?!"_ Jeonghan said.

While Hoshi is choking on the sudden announcement.

 _"Yup"_ Jihoon said with a smile. He then cling to Hoshi. _"Babe, Meet my Big brother Jeonghan Hyung and His Boyfriend Seungcheol Op--Hyung"_

Hoshi finished his glass of water he cleared his throat _"Hello, I'm Jihoon's Bo---boyfriend. Call me Hoshi for short. "_ He offered his hand to Jeonghan which was taken by the older. He then went to shake the hand of Seungcheol but Jihoon interrupted him.

 _"Babe, let's go to my room and play video games."_ Jihoon grabbed Hoshi's hand. _"Hyung, just call me if you need something "_ They then left the two alone _._

 _"That's weird"_ Jeonghan said

 _"Never mind your lil brother. Let's cook pasta for dinner"_ Seungcheol changed the topic.

 _"Okay dokey "_ Jeonghan said with glee as he prepare the ingredients.

Seungcheol just glance at the staircase. He then shakes his head. He approached his boyfriend and hugged him from behind.

 _"Ya--yaa. Wha--what are you do--ing"_ Jeonghan startled

Seungcheol rest his chin on Jeonghan's shoulder.

 _"I love you"_ he said and pecks his boyfriends cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Uhm, Jihoon-ah...it is true that we're dating?"_ Hoshi asked

 _"Uh-huh"_ the younger replied not even looking at him cause he's busy staring at the TV screen 

Hoshi began to hug the pillow beside him and squeals in delight. 

 _"So they're really official ha.. Tsk so what."_ Jihoon thought 

A few seconds

 _"Aish"_ he paused the game and covered his face

_"Wha--what happened?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Tell me"_ Hoshi removed Jihoon's hand away from his face

 _"I'm happy"_ Jihoon bite his lower lip to prevent the tears falling. 

_"About us?"_

_"Ye--yeah"_

Hoshi gave the latter a weak smile before hugging him. He knows that Jihoon is not really happy about them being together. It is all an act. To show Seungcheol that he had forgotten him. 

 _"I love you"_ a pause _"And I would never hurt you"_ Hoshi whispered 

 _"That's what he said"_ Jihoon thought

 _"It's time to eat!"_ Jeonghan suddenly barge in making Jihoon pushed Hoshi away from him

 _"Ya! Hyung, I told you to knock!"_ Jihoon burst out

Jeonghan just replied him with a peace sign 

\-----------

 _"So, Soonyoung. Where did you and Jihoon first start dating? "_ Jeonghan asked

 _"Uhmm"_ Hoshi licks his lip and glance at Jihoon

_"You don't need to answer it babe"_

Hoshi is having second thoughts but ended up not saying a thing. 

 _"Waeeyo?"_ Jeonghan pouted _"Next question, you're his first boyfriend right?"_

Jihoon and Seungcheol started choking there food. 

Hoshi looks at Jihoon whose currently drinking his glass of water. 

 _"Yes. I'm his first"_ a pause _"and last boyfriend"_ Hoshi said proudly

Jihoon spilled the water at the person infront of him

 _"Yeobo!"_ Jeonghan cried as he wipe Seungcheol wet shirt with his hands. 

 _"Sorry"_ Jihoon lowered his head down

 _"It's okay"_ Seungcheol replied 

_"Jihoon-ah, can you lend a shirt to your Cheol hyung"_

_"Why me?"_

Jeonghan gave his Lil brother the stares

 _"Yep, here I go"_ Jihoon began to stand up and went upstairs.

 _"What will I give him?"_ he thought as he start searching.

_"Oh, you still have that shirt"_

_"What the f---"_ Jihoon lost his balance but was immediately catch by the older. 

He then pushed Cheol away. _"Here, you can wear this"_ he gave the blue shirt to his hyung

_"I don't want that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Simple, that's a remembrance"_ Cheol said with a smile _"Uhm, I'll borrow this instead"_ he grabbed one of Jihoon's favorite sweater 

_"Ya! Not that"_

_"I want this"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_ Jihoon said

 _"I win!"_ Cheol raised both his arms up 

" _Tsk_ " Jihoon glared as his hyung.

He then began to sat down on the sofa. Which was followed by the older. 

 _"Its seems that. You haven't told to your Jeonghan Hyung about us"_ Cheol said

_"Why would I? We're already done"_

_"So? He has the right to know"_

Jihoon raised his brow and looks directly at his hyung _"Why don't you tell him?"_

Cheol glance at the latter and averted his attention to the screen. He then grabbed the controller and unpause the game.

_"Have you beaten my high score?"_

Jihoon sighed _"Here we go again. Changing the topic"_ he thought 

_"Nope, I'm having troubled with the boss at level 71"_

_"Weakling"_ Cheol teased

Jihoon then punched the older arm. _"Who you calling weakling?! "_

 _"I'm just joking"_ Cheol chuckled _"You're still sadistic"_

_"You're still mischievous"_

The two exchange glances. Jihoon suddenly grabbed the controller _"Give me that. I'll show you"_

Seungcheol smiled and ruffles the latter's hair. 

\----------

 _"Why are they taking so long?"_ Jeonghan asked. 

Hoshi is done eating and he's currently washing the dishes.

 _"Jihoon's boyfriend I mean Ho-shi? just finish what you're doing. I'm just gonna check the two upstairs"_ Jeonghan bid

_"Arasooo"_

Every step Jeonghan make felt him uneasy. He doesn't know why but it feels like something bad will happen. When he reach Jihoon's room he knocked 3 times before opening the door.

He cleared his throat and saw his boyfriend left hand folded behind his head while his right arm is moving up and down. It looks like he is controlling someone's head. 

Jeonghan shakes his head just to erase those thoughts he know that Seungcheol and Jihoon wouldn't do such a thing behind his back. When he approached the two. He immediately covered his mouth. 

 _"Awww. The two important people in my life are sleeping "_ Jeonghan smiled as he took out his phone and took a shot of a rare moment. 

Jihoon is sleeping on Seungcheol lap while being pat on his shoulder continuously by Seungcheol whose eyes are now close.


End file.
